


小吻怡情

by hypnosk66



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnosk66/pseuds/hypnosk66
Summary: 于是谢金和一位吸血鬼开始同居生活。
Relationships: Li Hedong/Xie Jin, 谢金/李鹤东, 金东 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	小吻怡情

**Author's Note:**

> 人类金×吸血鬼东

遇见李鹤东纯属是个意外。

那天夜里狂风大作，新闻播报市内暴雨红色预警，谢金拿着胶布给窗户贴好封条，又确认了一遍门窗锁扣的安全，窝回沙发准备刷手机度过这一晚。

“砰——”

密集的雨声中突然冒出一声巨响，像是什么东西猛地撞上了窗户。

声音是从阳台外面传来的，大概是飞鸟在暴雨中迷失了方向，结果撞玻璃上了。

谢金决定去看看。

一拉开玻璃门，狂风裹着雨点扑面而来，谢金不得不摘下眼镜才能有清晰点的视野，张望一圈并没有看到受伤的小鸟，却有一个湿漉漉的男人。

阳台上突然多出一个人，谢金不由得紧张起来，不过他看起来不怎么危险，这人蜷缩着趴在地上，紧闭双眼，浑身湿透，单薄的衣物皱起紧贴着身体，他抱着膝盖微微颤抖，这也难怪，毕竟外面这么冷。

先把心中冒出的无数问题放到一边，谢金取了块浴巾包裹住他，将这位不速之客抱进房里。

他怎么可能假装没看见，今晚的天气这么恶劣，任他淋一夜的雨，第二天再看可能就是具尸体了。

犹豫片刻还是把人湿透的裤子扒了，大致擦干了身体，谢金拣了件T恤给他套上，谢金的衣码都特大，穿在这人身上像件短装睡裙，松松垮垮地罩着身体，下摆正好能遮住屁股，也不算唐突了人家，谢金最后把他安置在卧室床上，自己则窝进沙发凑活。

哪怕已经做好第二天腰酸背痛的准备，谢金也没想到睁开眼睛会是这情况。

昨天救下的人已经不在床上，他能躺在沙发上就知道卧室的情况是因为那个人正在他身上……正跨坐在他身上。

好吧，稍微有点尴尬，谢金不知道现在该不该伸手去拿眼镜，但是他那在早晨精神着的玩意儿正顶在这人屁股上，幸好昨晚上他没给人内裤扒了，不然现在这份尴尬得再多一点，而坐在他身上的人似乎一点也不介意这姿势，双手撑在他脸旁，准备俯下身去啃他脖子……

“等一下！”

谢金及时叫停，心话这位兄弟不必如此积极报恩吧。

这人听到他说话还真停下来，抬起头看他，眼中还藏着些许不解，一只手抬起又撑上谢金胸膛，或许只是想调整一下坐姿，但这一动弹，小兄弟与小兄弟隔着两层布料来了一回友好交流，谢金差点没烧起来，羞臊地红了脸，一路红到脖子根，他觉得自己下边又胀大一圈。

“李鹤东。”

这人突然开口，报上个姓名，完全不在意顶着自己的东西。

“啊……？哦，我叫谢金。”

姑且算互道了姓名，但哪有一上来就骑人家的。

李鹤东的目光始终落在谢金脖颈处，似乎那里有一箱宝藏在吸引着他，撑在胸膛的手抚上那处，指尖轻轻一划，在谢金脖子上开了道小口子。

“嘶……”

“你不要动。”

这声音仿佛有魔力，谢金只能放任他继续动作。

细密的血珠从伤口沁出，就在血液汇聚即将滑落时，又被一条舌头轻柔地舔去。

李鹤东正伏在颈窝为他舔舐伤口。

过于意外的展开让谢金无法动弹，他就像一条案板上待宰的鱼，任人摆布。

伤口其实并不太痛，只有轻微的痒从裂口渗入血液，跟随着流淌进血管，不知不觉间谢金的双手已经攀上李鹤东的后背，他想让人再靠近一点，不再满足于单纯的舔舐，更想让他直接吮吸。

感谢和谐社会吧，虽然李鹤东一上来就骑他，但谢金极坚定地忍耐住给人翻个身就地正法的冲动，只在李鹤东头顶发旋扫过他下巴时低头抵住。

“够了，”李鹤东突然停下动作，抬起头来，本就细小的伤口现在已经看不太出来了，“你还挺好吃的。”他舔了舔嘴唇，看起来十分满意。

谢金彻底懵了。

两人就这么僵持着，大有你不开口我就不说话的架势，谢金懵得实在彻底，最后还是李鹤东先开了口，给谢金来上一段解释说明，内容不算多，但足够劲爆，不管是真是假，总之他说自己是吸血鬼，前因后果这么一交代，又开始说谢金的血很甜，说谢谢他救了他，说有缘再见……虽然他还没从谢金身上下来。

“等等，你要走了？”谢金几乎瞬间消化了这些信息，顾不上都市传说的真假，只抓住最后一段重点。

“是啊，不然我去哪儿？”

“你可以待在我这里，我还能给你血喝，这样你也不会有危险。”谢金鬼使神差地想挽留他。

“谢金，你要主动做我的血奴吗，”李鹤东眯起眼睛审视般打量了他一番，“不可以。”

“不是你说的我血好吃嘛？”

“那也不行，我还能找其他吃的，”李鹤东抽腿想从他身上下来，“这对你又没什么好处。”

还抚在他背上的手又把他压了回去，“我乐意，真的！”

下面两个小兄弟又碰在一起，李鹤东这才觉得有点硌得慌。

“……行吧。”

于是谢金和一位吸血鬼开始同居生活。

李鹤东是一位十分克制的吸血鬼，他很少进食，极规律地每周一次，他会温柔地在谢金身上划一道口子然后慢慢品尝，他从不咬穿谢金的皮肤，但会在吮吸时偶尔留下牙印。

这和谢金印象中的吸血鬼不大一样，虽然他脑中关于这类超自然生物的知识基本来自各类文艺作品，不过据李鹤东说，那些个电影小说里也算有些真事儿，只是夸张了不少。

他们有时候还会上床。

在第一个早晨谢金就发现了，李鹤东似乎对这类亲密关系不怎么在意，这件事情对他而言好像并不需要额外的情感付出，他很配合，且十分耐折腾，谢金在床上尝试过各种方式……顶在墙上操也好，压桌上操也好，扇屁股也好，掐脖子也好，李鹤东来者不拒，甚至游刃有余。

但他是否享受做爱，谢金不知道。

他可以配合谢金尝试所有地点所有姿势所有道具，因为谢金会喜欢，他能在被贯穿时夹紧后穴跟随撞击抖动屁股，因为谢金会喜欢，他也会随着最后一次深入射精，把头埋进枕头里吞下呜咽，他肯定是爽的，但谢金不想让他只是觉得爽。

怎么看都是谢金在占他便宜，他只要贡献出一点点的血液，就可以对李鹤东做任何事情，那点血都不够喂蚊子的。

当然也会有意外。

谢金一手扶在李鹤东肩膀，正从背后往前顶他，另一只手插入李鹤东嘴里和他的舌头搅成一团，跟随身下的频率模拟性交，李鹤东一如既往地配合着他，直到忘记收回的利齿不小心划破谢金的手指。

谢金瞬间感觉到肠肉的紧缩，阴茎被更完整地包裹，突然的刺激让他险些缴械，李鹤东原本半撑着的手臂也软了下去，只能俯趴在床上，性事还没行进半程，但他已经射出来了。

像是泄愤般，李鹤东把还在自己嘴里搅和的手指拽出去，强撑着身子扭头狠狠地瞪了谢金一眼。

谢金含住手指舔去残余的血液，伤口极小，早就不再流血，但李鹤东的反应实在有趣，瞪完那一眼后他又转回去把头闷在被子里，谢金看着这人的后脑勺，意味不明地挑了挑眉毛。

不过一点小插曲，那天他们还是做到了最后，只是李鹤东说什么也不让谢金再动他，翻身坐上去自己晃起来，谢金只抓住李鹤东的腰，帮他稳住身体。

谢金有点心不在焉，等射过一次后也不再索要更多，收拾收拾李鹤东又躺回他身边，翻身留个背影给他，自顾自睡去，谢金也转向他的方向，在黑暗中紧盯着李鹤东被子外露出的那片后颈，闭上眼睛满脑子都是这人回头时眼眶里蓄满的泪水。

看来血真是个好东西。

李鹤东从不多要，划的口子也浅，谢金到现在还没留过疤，他倒希望李鹤东能痛快咬他一回。

于是谢金问他，为什么不把牙齿扎进去，“电视里都这么演。”

李鹤东像是看白痴一样瞥了他一眼，“电视里都是假的。”这人却非要他给个说法，“咬你的时候牙齿也会注入我的血液，要么我把你吸成干尸，要么你被我的血液同化，变成活着的干尸。”

“所以你不想杀我？”

“我有病吧为什么要杀你。”

所以电影场景并不适用于李鹤东。

谢金又似乎在这句回应里品出了一丝对他的关心，还没来得及在心里窃喜第二遍，又被人骂了句“有病”。

“那天晚上……”

“闭嘴吧你！”

所以血液确实能让他比爽更多一点。

谢金很快在床上再次实践。

“你真的，咬一口试试呗。”

谢金极大方地袒露出脖颈，随时欢迎吸血鬼用餐，李鹤东一只手已经摸上那片皮肤，手指逐渐用力地往下按压，他能感受到颈动脉的鼓动，他甚至能听到血液奔腾的声响，说不馋是假的，但不想杀人也是真的。

“不咬。”

手还是收了回去，李鹤东规矩地坐在谢金身上，暗自忍耐着血液的芬芳。

谢金还想把手指伸进李鹤东嘴里，打算再“不小心”划破一下，计划立马被识破，李鹤东拍掉那只跃跃欲试的手，扶好这人阴茎自己坐了下去。

腰肢晃动间，李鹤东将双手搭上谢金肩膀，低垂着眼不再理他，直到一次摇摆中磨过了敏感点，李鹤东才又软下腰稍微靠近他一点。

“那你亲我一下总行了吧？”

这也是谢金想不明白的一点，李鹤东的抗拒几乎写在脸上，每次看着都快亲上了，又被推开，哪怕是炮友，亲个嘴还不行吗？

李鹤东也不是没解释过，他表示吸血鬼曾经通过亲吻来蛊惑猎物，虽然现在很少这么做了，但古早的能力还未退去，劝他别瞎亲。

这有什么的，谢金并不买账。

正所谓“实践出真知”，谢金准备进行第无数次的尝试，靠近的嘴唇依旧在半路被拦下，李鹤东捂住谢金的嘴，把他压回床上。

“躺好了别动！”

恶狠狠地把人压实了，屁股又自己动起来，要不是谢金知道现在李鹤东后面还含着他，真难明白究竟是谁在操谁。

谢金掐住人家腰窝，猛地往上一挺动，李鹤东被顶得没脾气，塌了腰趴在谢金身上。

“所以你不想接吻，是怕我爱上你吗？”嘴巴从五指牢笼释放，谢金一边问着话一边不忘操他，“还是说，其实你是怕自己爱上我？”

怀里的身体一僵，像是被点破了心事，无力的手连撑两下都没带起身子，谢金乘胜追击，趁人失神，抬头迅速轻啄一下他的嘴角。

这时候李鹤东又有力气了，猛一坐起连连后退，却忘了自己还被人插着，龟头破开肠肉进到前所未有的深度，要不是有双手扶在背上，他一定斜倒下去。

“呃嗯……你他妈……”

谢金坐起身来抱稳李鹤东，口腔内壁被后槽牙咬破，带着血腥气，谢金又往他嘴上准准落下一吻，分开时舌尖裹着新鲜的血液舔上这人的唇。

“那我完蛋了，我已经爱上你了。”

-END-


End file.
